


Obviously

by Tealskys



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Confused Simon, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sad Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, drunk baz, penny is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealskys/pseuds/Tealskys
Summary: After a bad date Baz gets wasted and it seems the only person to talk to is the boy he's so desperately in love with.What happens when Baz says a little to much in his drunken state (damn those ordinary blue eyes)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I've never been drunk before so take Baz's drunken state with a pinch of salt! Also i tried to use all my British slang on Simon's POV i hope non English people understand it :)

## Simon

I've finally started on the essay I've been putting off when Baz stumbles through the door into our dorm. I've never seen someone wobble and stabilize themself on a door while still looking graceful and in control. Everything he does seems perfect (tosser).

Hes drunk. That's pretty obvious as he slides down the door and settles onto the floor, I can smell spirits and the ceder from his cologne settle in the room as he stares at nothing in particular (why does he look like a model posing even when he's sloshed?) (wanker). He looks good, apart from looking drunk off his tits, his clothes are all formal n shit. Looks like he was on a date (didn't know Baz went on dates) but it doesn't seem like it was very good since he's not got that sappy smile Penny wears after a date with Sheperd. (not that i care how Baz’s dates go, just an observation). Does Baz ever smile? Surely he’s smiled with boyfriends ( has Baz ever dated anyone, he’s never mentioned anyone - not that he'd tell me if he did) (i don't care if he's dating anyone, obviously).

It’s been a few minutes since he arrived and he seems content on the floor so I turn my attention back to my essay, Baz and I don't often talk. If we do it usually ends in a fight and i don't think Baz can even walk properly let alone throw hands. It's pretty normal to just ignore each other, so i do just that. The only sounds in our little dorm and the clanking of keys on my laptop and Baz’s ragged breathing.

“T-The thing-g about you…” The sudden noise startles me and the way Baz’s words slur mean that I can hardly recognise his normally sharp and eloquent voice. “Is-s” he hiccups at the end of the short word and then laughs quietly at himself. I dont think ive ever heard that laugh, it's different than when he laughs at me. It's sweet and soft. There's a long pause where i just listen to his uneven breathing (it's sort of mesmerising) but my eyes are glued to my laptop screen. A tension has crept into the air as I wonder if he will finish what he’s saying.

“Look what you’ve done to me Sim-Snow…” I look over when he says my name, he’s smiling. It's not Penny’s soppy smile, it's holding back something else. It's bitter. His words echo around my head as he leaned his head back to take a long breath. What have I done to him? Nothing that i can think of. I broke his nose once (it's all crooked now) but that can't be what he means, it's healed now. I don't say anything. I don't know what I would say.

“I cant even be mad” Well that's a first, Baz has never not been mad at me for literally anything “You’d probably actually feel bad about it” he laughs to himself. It's dry and venomous but seemingly at himself. He doesn't stop there “You'd feel bad about something you can't help. Crowley, you're so kind…” I don't know if Baz has ever complimented me before. It gives me a warm feeling. (That's weird) “I think that makes it worse. You pity me. You'd try to stop…” he takes a pause, really thinking about his words. “You can't stop. Its just you... Its always been you.” He says quietly. Its slurred but somehow soft and i nearly miss it. He’s looking at the ground now. His features knotted in thought.

I haven't understood a word he's said. It sounds… No it doesn't sound like anything. (Well it does sound like something… but that doesn't make sense)

“Whe-” I try but his eyes shoot up and he instantly starts spiting words at me.

“Maybe you should feel guilty!” This is the Baz i know (why do i feel my stomach drop), this is the Baz i can handle. His eyes meet mine and he’s angry. (i think there's something more than anger…) “You're the reason I'm like this! Sure one can blame my father for my asshole tendencies and smoking problem but this!” He quite forcefully points at his own body half propped on the door. “This! This is your fault…” His anger seemed to dicipate nearly as quickly as it appeared “its your fault i went on that stupid date” he’s quieter now, more like an agrivated child than anything else (in another situation it would be kind of cute… if it wasnot Baz, obviously).

I was right about him going on a date. My chest gets tight. (weird).

“Ba-” here we go again. I can't get a word in it seems.

“Of course it didn't go anywhere, it never does. I'm cold so they get bored. I don't let them kiss me then I block them. That just repeats.” he sounds a little more sober now - he isn't actually. I think he's just had years of practicing hiding how he feels. Kinda sad. (Not that i could ever feel bad for Baz… obviously). I still don't see how Baz’s strange dating habits are my fault. I dont think ive done it on purpose but i'm holding my breath. “Crowley, damn those ordinary blue eyes” I feel like I'm missing part of what he's saying, like there's a joke I'm not in on. I want to understand his babbling. (why do i care?)

I don't know what makes me do this but I set my laptop down and get off my bed, moving to sit in front of him. Maybe i just want a better look at him (is that a valid reason?). As Baz notices my approach I half expect him to hiss and retract to his normal habits as the supervillian of my story. He doesn't. He just raises one of his perfect eyebrows. (thats a scientific observation). I don't know what we’re doing. What I'm doing.

“You'll never know...” His words start to slur again as he smiles through me. As if i'm just a figment of his imagination. Maybe that's all he thinks I am. “Wellbelove definitely never told you” he spits her name as if it's bitter “you deserve to know how perfect you are.”

I'm speechless. Frozen.

“You're like the sun…” he’s so far away now, lost in his mind, the smile fades “and i'm crashing into you” why does my heart ache? (not because of him… obviously?)

I need to say something. I need to. My mind is racing a mile a minute but i don't let myself decide what he means… it can’t mean…

“You-” for the third time it's like he doesn't even know I exist as he cuts into my words.

“Sometimes i wish i could be kind to you…” he seemingly forgets what he's saying for a moment before finding it again “that maybe if we didn't fight then you wouldn't hate m-” But it's his turn to get cut off.

I have no clue where all this adrenalin came from but I surge forward, crashing our lips together. The force pushes him flush against the door. I can taste whiskey on his lips and it's only seconds before he returns the kiss. His hands fly everywhere as if he doesn't know what to do with them.

That's when I remember that he's drunk. (shit). I pull myself away from him and push his chest to keep him from following me.

What did I just do? (why didn't i do it months ago?)

*****

## Baz 

I wake up to light streaming through my dorms obviously ineffectual curtains. My head is pounding. How much did I drink last night? I remember getting another drink after my date left and then… Fuck. I need water and something to calm my head.

I'm about to get out of bed when my eyes start to adjust to the light and… oh. I'm not in my bed. This bed is on the wrong side of the room. Simon's bed.

My head is still pounding when my eyes land on… soft golden curls. Across the room. In my bed? 

Simon Snow is in my bed and I'm in his. Shit i wish I could remember what happened last night. Is there a reason for this? From what i can tell Simon is asleep so at least i've got some time to figure this out. I get up and go to our little shared bathroom. I look like shit. I'm still wearing my clothes from last night it seems. Good to know i didn't strip in front of Snow I guess.

It comes back a little then. I walked him from the bar. I came to the dorm and sat on the floor. Was Simon there? It was like he was there some moments then gone the next. I think it's going to come back. I didn't black out, i just can't think with my head pounding like this.

Of course something bad happened after a date. Something always does, I really shouldn't go on them. It's not like i'll find someone who compares to the golden boy. If anything it just makes me think of him more. Which is obviously just what I need.

I...I think i was talking. I wasn't thinking. Just saying what was on my mind. I was talking about Simon. (Simon’s always on my mind). Shit i was talking to Simon about himself. Maybe he didn't realise I was talking about him. I wouldn't be surprised. He’s got about as many brain cells as butter. (Insulting Simon Snow is pretty much just a reflex these days)

All the pieces have pretty much come together by the time I've showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I think I was angry. Then sad? Then Simon… No. I must have imagined it. He wouldn't.

“Baz.” Shit. 

I turn around from my dresser to face him. He’s sat up (in MY bed) with his feet dangling off the side. Damn Snow for sleeping shirtless. (He runs hot. I run cold) His hair is an absolute mess as he rubs his eyes and gets used to the light. He looks angelic. I'm so far gone…

He’s standing up now. His face is soft as he walks over to me. Last night flashes behind my eyes. No. It cant have been real. I have to make things normal again.

“Snow do you want to explain to me why you slept in my bed?” I cock an eyebrow. That's right Basilton, put up your walls.

I don't expect the sheepish grin he flashes me and the crimson blush that dusts his cheeks. (hold it together Pitch)

“W-well you insisted on sleeping in my bed a-and you're stronger than me so there wasn't much I could do” he chuckles as if he's the one who should be embarrassed. “But you were drunk-k so… i slept in your bed because mine was occupied” He looks at me then. It's a look i've never seen before. It makes me go weak at the knees. (i'm so far gone)

My walls crumble as soon as Simon’s skin touches mine. His hand slots itself alongside mine and our fingers intertwine as if we’ve been doing it for years. 

“You know…” Simon says looking up at me. Ordinary Blue. “Someone once told me I was the son, yet it seems that _i_ can't help crashing into _you_.”

## Simon

I'm so far gone. (obviously)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! i honestly didn't mean for Baz to get angsty but it just kind of happened, let me know if you liked this lil au!


End file.
